1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard having a lighting device to indicate the depressions or actuations of key pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical keyboards comprise a number of key pads slidably received in a number of cavities of a housing, and to be depressed or actuated by users, to enter information or controlling signals into computer facilities or the like.
Normally, the typical keyboards do not have any lighting devices to indicate whether the key pads have been suitably depressed or actuated by the users or not, when the key pads are actuated or depressed by the users, or the like, such that the users may feel boring while working with such keyboards.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional keyboards.